Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 September 2016
6:26 Edwin91476 o/ 6:40 Felix Vašečka Hey... Welcome to the Candy Kingdom ~ Please read the rules before chatting ~ Trolls will be banned without warning 7:05 Megaphantaze Jag hiffa inte this Soda Saga event Emmaelise401 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:08 Edwin91476 o/ 7:09 Emmaelise401 Hi HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:10 Megaphantaze This throne event is unfair 7:10 HM100 Hello 7:10 Megaphantaze beat 5 levels, get two gold bars and repeat the whole show You can be like 5 seconds as king 7:12 Edwin91476 o/ 7:13 HM100 o.o Emmaelise401 has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:17 Mossy Mos @HM HI 7:18 Edwin91476 o/ 7:19 Mossy Mos @Edwin HI This week... Final Exam :( 7:20 Edwin91476 I need you to get top 40 this time :) Wait, how many students there? 7:21 Mossy Mos @Edwin 37 students on my class final exam is insanely for me :( 7:21 Edwin91476 Whole year? 7:21 Mossy Mos @Edwin nope 7:21 Edwin91476 *How many in the whole form? *students 7:21 Mossy Mos @Edwin some student are left or moved from my class HM100 has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:21 Megaphantaze if there could be a way to spend more time on top 7:21 Edwin91476 And I need you to get top 9 of the class. 7:22 Mossy Mos @Edwin for me is not good grade at all :( but English is quite good one 7:22 Edwin91476 Then top 15 7:22 Mossy Mos @Edwin mostly subject are low score but not failed at all HM100 has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:24 Megaphantaze NO JUST 5 seconds and I am on start again 7:24 Mossy Mos @Mega what @Edwin I have to go now because reading book for final exam :( cya 7:27 Edwin91476 o/ See ya 7:27 HM100 Hi mossy 7:27 Mossy Mos @HM HI Final Exam is hard for me :( Sorry about busy :( 7:28 HM100 I'm not now from my comouter now But from my tablet 7:28 Mossy Mos @HM Because I have to reading book for reviewing final exam test here :( 7:28 HM100 Okay. I have nothing for tomorrow and I will use my computer later 7:29 Mossy Mos @HM See ya 7:29 HM100 I always do my homework befor I use the computer Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. HM100 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:10 Edwin91476 o/ Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 04:18 Hello!!!!! 04:22 04:25 Oh no, Frank committing suicide in 147 04:25 And Tiffi is behind it again 04:25 Ok 04:30 My bot is coming for chatlogs now 04:35 But 10 is okay 04:36 w:c:c:User:Motorola G2/global.js 04:38 Do you have DCG's approval for that? 04:38 I am sure you need one, when AIDCG is not here 04:39 Mega. Answer is yes. 04:39 We discussed it with him and has bot right 04:39 Moto is now a bot here (Did some changes with the moonstruck template (99% right)) and also does chatlogs. 04:41 So no other alts will come other then Motorola G2 because I use this on most wikias (Also bot here) 04:41 Felix? 04:41 Do you know anyone who knows about this discussion 04:41 Hm I trust you but just want to be sure this is true 04:41 04:42 Yes, it is true bot. (Does automated edits (Recently on Farm Heroes Super Saga Wiki)) 04:42 Thread for approval 04:43 This was chosen by me in that thread because I do many edits in short time (Make them automated to prevent flooding Recent Changes) 04:43 I'm testing it now with my bot to check what it does 04:45 And If I got blocked by this one, it will be used as my temporally chat account until solved (Also used now, yet only for chat logs) 04:45 I will test my bot at this chat now 04:45 To see what it does in that ones 04:51 And what here 04:58 Worked 2016 09 28